


Insatiable

by Karalena Cullen (Karacullen23)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Psychological Drama, Sex Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karacullen23/pseuds/Karalena%20Cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, future-fic. Bruce admits he has a problem.  Inspired by the song: Not Strong Enough by: Apocalyptica</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable

October 8, 2013 at 9:49pm

"Hello. My name is Bruce," He cleared his throat as a pained look crossed his face. He swallowed hard. "And I'm a sex addict." 

 

The room answered back in a collective voice, "Welcome Bruce." 

 

He brought the paper cup to his lips, his hand trembled as he sipped at the bitter acid coffee that blistered in his dry mouth and down his throat. "I'm happily married. Very much in love with my beautiful wife. She's the most beautiful woman in all of existence to me. And I love our family, we have two beautiful children, twins, practically grown now. All grown up..." A shadow passed behind his eyes. "I love my family. But even as much as I love them, I've betrayed them..."

 

Again the room seemed to murmur with a collective acknowledgement and sympathetic understanding. 

 

"I'm filled with so much shame. So...much shame for what I've done. For what I...continue to do."His eyes burned, threatening tears. He pushed on. He had to get it out. 

 

'Confession is good for the soul.' The room spoke. He nodded.

 

"I've always been unfaithful. I can't think back to a time that I was ever completely faithful. This has been with me since the very beginning, and I don't know why?! There's this...this...need that overtakes me. An almost...agonizing hunger Right here..." Here he shoved his fist deep into his lower stomach. "That...that hunger, that need... it takes over and nothing else exists anymore but that need. That desperate urge to satisfy that hunger. Men, women, slaves, whores, innocents. It doesn't matter. All is fair game. There are the few I fancy myself in love with." He gave a wry chuckle, but his eyes flashed with the heartbreak of pure self-loathing.

 

The room murmured their understanding, their sympathies..

 

"But it never lasts. And... and I'm never satisfied. I'm never satisfied! What I mistook for love, fades into something so cold and I feel so utterly...empty." The last word was an agonized whisper. "I hate it!" He slammed his fist to the iron bedpost. "I HATE IT! Feeling so empty. Hurting my family, my wife, she is the very half of my soul! I keep hurting her, though she doesn't know it. At least, I don't think that she knows it. I play the part too well. How could she know it? Why? Why doesn't she know it?! After almost a century goddamnit how can she not know?!"

 

He ran his hand over his face and let it drop with a sigh. "My name is Bruce. And I am a sex addict."

 

The room was silent.

 

He hung his head. His eyes still burning with unshed tears.


End file.
